99 Problems Continuance
by Delena4Nian50
Summary: What if at the end of 99 Problems, Sam went looking for Dean?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: 99 Problems Redux**

**Show: Supernatural-hurt/comfort-rated T**

**Part 1: [in the impala]**

Dean turned onto the shoulder of the highway. He needed a minute to clear his head before heading back to his brother, his life, and his apocalyptic existence. He knew that once he walked through the door of their motel room, Sam would immediately attack him with questions and prying eyes. That was not what he needed to listen to at the moment, nor was he in the mood for it. The tears were streaming down his face , his eyes were left puffy and red with an empty and hopeless essence inside them. He wiped his eyes, turned his head toward the sky and would shout into the night, hoping someone somewhere would listen.

Dean: You hear that! I give up...you sons of bitches. I don't know what to do anymore. You should have left me dead because I would rather be 6 feet under than bitch boy to Michael. [Gentle sobbing]

Dean fell back against the impala suddenly very light headed. The world around him felt like it was spinning out of control. His knees gave out and he dropped to the ground. "Maybe I am just hungry." Dean thought to himself. That was not it because his empty stomach decided to revolt against him and he started dry heaving, his stomach convulsing and tensing up with every motion. His headache only worsened because of the stress being put on his tired body. The stress was too much for him to handle and he allowed himself to slowly slip into the black that was grabbing at his vision begging him to sleep and let his body and mind recover. He passed out on the road alongside the impala and knew nothing except sweet surrender to the world.

**Part 2: [in the motel]**

Sam has paced the already destroyed rug at least a thousand times since he saw Dean drive off into the night in the impala. Castiel and the preacher slept for at least 5 hours before they both woke up, tan rested and ready to go. The preacher thanked Sam for his help and asked to be taken home. Sam had Cas do it so he could attempt to find his brother one more time. This must have been the hundredth time he's called Dean's cell phone with no results: (This is Dean Winchester, leave a message.) This time Sam decided to leave another message: Voicemail: Hey Dean, uhh...look you stormed out of here a while ago. I'm just...I'm worried about you man. Please call me back.

Cas appeared behind Sam and Sam almost jumped out of his skin at the surprise of someone standing behind him.

Castiel: What troubles you Sam? Dean's not calling yet?

Sam: No, and he isn't answering his phone either...Cas, he's been gone 5 hours now. Where could he have gone? Bar maybe? There can't be that many in this stupid town! I'll go check out the bars.

Castiel: I'm not sure that's where he went Sam. Maybe we should just wait an hour or two more then go and try to find him.

Sam: Maybe you are right Cas...but what if he...

Castiel: Wait...My uhh...angel juice as Dean calls it is not as strong, but I could try to use it to search for him. Maybe we will get lucky.

Sam: Yes, Cas, good idea. Thank you. Let me know the moment you find him so we can go get him.

Castiel closed his eyes and it only took maybe five minutes before he knew Dean's location.

Castiel: I see him Sam...Route 118, Cicero Indiana.

Sam grabbed his coat and opened the door to leave the motel room

Castiel: Sam! Wait! There's more...the ground is wet...he's really cold, like ice. I think he's hurt...Here we'll take an express transportation.

Sam and Castiel were standing right next to the impala when they opened their eyes. Sam noticed the wet lump lying in a heap on the ground on the other side of the impala. He dropped down next to the unconscious lump in attempts to help his brother.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: 99 Problems Redux**

**Show: Supernatural-hurt/comfort-rated T**

**Part 3: [inside Dean's head] **

Dean: My stomach is doing flips. My throat feels like it is on fire. Someone is grabbing my body and now I am lying on my back. I don't know why but everything hurts. I can't seem to force my eyes to open and let whoever is here know that I am alive. Then, I hear Sam's voice and think I am just going insane finally, but then Castiel's voice chimes in and I know who is here. I also know that if I don't wake up, Sam will freak out. I force my eyes to open and I see Sam staring down at me.

Dean: Sa...my...sorry... [Unconscious again]

Sam lifted Dean and cradled him in his arms. Dean's head was tucked into Sam's chest. Dean seemed to feel lighter to Sam. He could feel Dean allowing his body to relax in Sam's arms; clearly recognizing that he was safe and help had arrived. Sam placed Dean's body across the back seat of the impala. He went into the trunk and grabbed two blankets so he could cover his chilled brother. The last thing Sam wanted was Dean getting pneumonia after everything they have been through the last 3 years. He got into the drivers seat and prepared to drive back to the motel.

Castiel: Sam? What are you doing?

Sam: Ummm...turning the car on and driving Dean back to the motel so I can take care of him...yet again.

Castiel just gave Sam a glance that was clearly one of disapproval.

Castiel: Humans (scoff)

Next thing Sam knows is the impala, somehow sitting in the parking lot outside their motel room. Sam just sat in the car, dumbfounded yet appreciative of Castiel's assistance in the matter. Castiel had sort of become like a watchdog for the Winchester brothers. He is always looking out for their safety. I bet if you counted the number of times Castiel has gotten them out of their biggest scrapes, that you could not count them on one hand.

Sam: Thank you...again Cas...Could you help me just get him inside. Grab the blankets and other stuff from the trunk. There should be some extra bandages and some water bottles in there. We might need them later on.

Sam once again lifts his brother, cradling his worn down body close to his chest in a protective manner. To Sam's surprise, Dean actually felt much lighter than he used to be. "Dean drinks more than he actually eats these days. I can't remember the last time I saw him really consume any of the food we buy on the road or at restaurants," Sam thought to himself. Dean's job has always been to protect Sammy and to put Sammy first in every situation. Now it is Sam's turn to repay the protection and care back to his big brother. Dean has never allowed Sam to do that and probably never will unless he is unaware of what is going on.

He gently placed Dean on his bed, amazed that his brother, light sleeper, had not woken up yet. Sam removed Dean's jacket and top shirt, then his boots and then he tucked him into bed. He made sure the sheets were tight around his brother so he warmed up quickly. He grabbed the heating packs Sam bought recently and tucked them into the bed with Dean as well. Sam went and felt Dean's arms and legs to see if he was warming up, but he was still relatively cold. The last step to caring for his brother was pulling a chair up next to his bed and sitting by his side all night, keeping a watchful eye on Dean's still form as a precaution.

Sam: Thanks Cas. I can take it from here. Dean and I should be fine. Hopefully he will wake up soon and we can talk.

Castiel: I must go now. I am going to try and find some information on the coming war. Stay safe Sam...and...keep Dean close. Michael is really circling his vessel with everyday we close in on the apocalypse.

Sam: I will Cas...good bye.

Castiel was gone in a flash. Sam moved his seat closer to Dean's bed, lowered his head and slept with his head right next to Dean's left side, guarding him from danger.

**Part 4: [in motel still]**

Dean woke up during the middle of the night and shuffled slowly and unsteadily to the bathroom. He ran a hand through his incredibly mussed up head of bed hair. As a way of waking himself up more, he splashed some water on his face. Sam must have heard Dean because when Dean exited the bathroom, Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed. Dean walked over to his bed and sat down next to his brother.

Dean: You sleep okay Sammy? You seem a little rough around the edges this morning.

Sam: I didn't sleep amazingly well, but it was okay. I was worried about you all night. When I found you, you looked dead. I thought you were gonna die on me. You had a slight fever before, but (feels Dean's forehead) it seems to be gone now though. How do you feel? What happened last night?

Dean: I feel fine now Sam. I just needed to clear my head. There has just been so much shit going on in our lives, sometimes it gets to be too much for me. I am in desperate need of some water though. My mouth is as dry as the desert.

Sam handed Dean a water bottle and Dean chugged it all down at once.

Dean: So...what happened to me?

Sam: I don't know Dean...you tell me man. You went out to the car to get more bandages and stuff and next thing I know, you are tearing out of the parking lot. Then Cas and I found you face down in the road. Talk to me man...where did you go Dean?

Dean: I uhh...went to see Lisa and Ben. I had to check on them and make sure they were safe.

Sam: And...? After that...? You had me so worried Dean. I thought you got into like a car accident or something, or went on a hunt alone. You should have called me at least.

Dean: Sam...Do we have to do this now? Can we pick up this lovely conversation later?

Sam: Yeah Dean...we have to do this now. Now start talking and explaining...So, you left Lisa's house and...?

Dean: I was driving and I just got this massive headache. When it got too strong, In decided to pull over into the shoulder of the highway. The headache became like this horrible blinding pain. It felt as if someone were stabbing me in the brain over and over again. I figured I was hungry or something. Next thing I know, I am facedown on the highway laying in like a puddle of water or something.

Sam: That's how Cas and I found you. Dude...I'm really worried about you. You're not acting like yourself. What's going on?

Dean gave Sam the silent treatment in hopes that he would forget the question and let him go back to sleep. Of course...Sam being Sam, he did no such thing and kept pushing Dean to open up and share his feelings about everything. Sam has always been a chick in that sense. He is so into having chick flick moments and talking things out. Dean thought about how much information he should share with his brother. Everything? Or the truth while omitting some important facts?

Dean: I uhh...I just needed a little space; some fresh air; to breathe. Things are getting so tense these days and... (Choked up voice) I just feel like I can't breathe sometimes Sammy.

Sam: Dean...if you'd let me in a little more than you do, you might feel better. You just got to trust me man. You pull of that tortured soul thing so well that I never know what you are feeling. Let me help...please?

Dean: Sam...no...you can't. I don't want to...

Dean grabbed his head and his knees gave out. Luckily Sam caught him on his way down to the floor. Sam grabbed his shoulders and slowly guided the rest of his body down to the rug safely

Sam: Dean...? You okay...?

Dean: Headache...its back...got to sit...water?

Sam: Yea...sure Dean, but you are already sitting down. Remember...you just like fell on me.

Dean: What? Oh...yea. Sorry about that...about all of this.

Sam: Just sit tight. I am gonna get you some water and a couple of Advil. Hopefully your headache is not here long.

Dean: Me too. Thanks Sammy.

Sam cam back over to Dean and handed him the water and Advil. He took them and then lay down on the rug. Sam asked him if he wanted help getting into bed, but declined. He said he just wanted to sleep and he didn't care where. Sam did the next best thing for his brother. He walked over to the beds and pulled blankets and pillows from each. First, he covered Dean and made sure he got the fluffier pillow. Once Dean was completely taken care of, Sam covered himself up on the floor only a few feet away from his brother. That way Dean would not be completely alone tonight.

The End.


End file.
